fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wildmen Army
History In the South before Orgnoz and in the North before Haran III a wildmen army was different. The commander was the chief of the tribe and he led all men. Late when at the time of the Migian conquest this changed. The armies got bigger and generals were appointed to lead different armies. When Orgnoz became Lord-Chief the armies became so big more ranks had to be created. The lieutenants were born. In South-Wildland this lasted for many years but after Orgnoz, the north forgot all about it and returned to the ways of the Chiefs. Until Haran III, first Chancellor of North-Wildland re-instated a central rule. Then in North-Wildland there came a trained army and Anglarian ranks. Meaning that the North gained lieutenants and sergeants. When Wildland became under one rule under King Horgan the rank of sergeant was renamed to Chief-Soldier. King Vapurnius increased the capacity of the army and created the rank of Captain. King Orgnor then created the title of Marshal, which previously already was used as a title for the head-general. Ranks Soldier The soldiers are the base of the army. In the wildmen army there are only two types of soldiers, spearmen and archers. Spearmen have a spear, a shortsword or an axe, a dagger and a big square shield and are the front of the army. Archers are in the back of the army and are armed with a longbow, a shortsword, a dagger and a small round shield. Chief-Soldier Soldiers have to answer directly to the Chief-Soldiers, who lead either 99 spearmen or 99 archers. They have to lead the soldiers in battle and must make sure that the soldiers follow the general's commands. Chief-Soldiers have to fight with their soldiers and are armed just like them. Unlike the common soldier they do know the exact battle-plan. Chief-Soldiers are usually selected among veterans. The Chief Soldier and his 99 sub-ordinates together are known as a regiment. Captain Captains are the lowest rank of officers and are usually selected among noblemen or Chief-Soldiers who have shown to be smart. A Captain is armed like all officers are with a shortsword, a squareshield and a dagger or throwing axe. A Captain leads 500 men also known as a cohort. He appoints the Chief-Soldiers. Lieutenant Lieutenants are a more senior rank of officer. They are usually selected among noblemen or Captains who have shown to be very compitent. A lieutenant is armed just like all officers. A Lieutenant leads a battalion, which consists of 2.000 men. Lieutenants have the autority to name new Chief-Soldiers, but usually they leave that to the Captains, who answer to him. A lieutenant may lead an army if there is no need for more than 2.000 men. Lieutenants were the lowest rank of officer allowed to ride a horse even if they did not command a battalion of horsemen. General The General is the commander of 6.000 men, three lieutenants and twelve Captains, also known as a legion. Generals were almost always selected among noblemen and men trusted by the King, but they might also be careermen. A General had a lot of political leverage since he commanded so many others. A General is armed with a shortsword, and a dagger. Their helmets have plumes and they ride horses. Also a cape is attached to their armour. A General is sometimes given extra power allowing him to command two or even more legions. Each commander has his own guard which consists of 49 men, all on horses. Marshal The Marshal is the sole leader of the entire army and also has the position of minister of defense. He may control an army consisting of at least two legions, but it usually consists of at least three. A Marshal wears the same gear as a General and also has a guard of 49 horsemen. He also is the General of his own legion. The Marshal also has his own banner which is usually the symbol of his family. The Marshal is always a noblemen usually one of the closest familymembers of the King. The position of Marshal is equal to that of Lord-Chief and Chancellor, making the Marshal one of the most powerful men in all of Wildland. The Marshal has the power to appoint Captains and Lieutenants. General-Commander The Commander is the supreme leader of an army. This might be the Marshal, the Lord-Chief or the Chancellor, but it usually is the King. Special Ranks The King's Guard The King's Guard is the cohort that protects the King. It consists of 3 regiments of spearmen, 2 of special swordsmen. The spearmen are armed like the regular spearmen, but they have better armour which has a crown on it, also they don't have a dagger, just the spear, squareshield and shortsword. All soldiers have capes and helmets with plumes. The entire cohort have access to horses. The Chief-Soldier of the King's guard are known as Majors. The Captains are known as Colonels and the Lieutenant is known as the Lieutenant-General. The members of the King's Guard are always veterans who have shown to be trustworthy to the King. Lieutenant-General The Lieutenant-General is the Lieutenant of the King's guard. Though his military capacity suggests his rank equals that of a lieuteant this isn't the case, he has the rank of General and it is the most senior rank of General. The Lieutenant-General is always a veteran general or a close friend or relative to the King. Becoming Lieutenant-General is one of the greatest honour you can receive in Wildland. Payment Each soldier was paid by rank: Common soldier - 10 silver pieces and 50 bronze pieces a month Chief-Soldier - 12 silver pieces a month Horsemen - 14 silver pieces a month King's Guardsmen - 17 silver pieces a month Captain - 30 silver pieces a month Lieutenant - 45 silver pieces a month General - 130 silver pieces a month Lieutenant-General - 150 silver pieces a month Marshal - 287 silver pieces a month This meant that the cost of a legion per month is 64.411 silver pieces a month, without the cost of the armour, weaponry, rations and horses.